That moment of realisation
by bailey64
Summary: Mo and Mr T may not have realised their misunderstanding but that doesn't mean other people haven't. Maybe all that is needed is one little tiny push in the right direction…


**Just a little one shot. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

Mo Effanga brooded as she played with her half empty wine glass, watching as Sacha Levy and Jac Naylor laughed about something that had happened years ago. Mo had long ago zoned out of the conversation occurring around the table. They were dressed up to the nines and supplied with fine wine and food all in aid of a charity fund raiser. Mo hadn't really wanted to go but felt bribed into buying a ticket and then forced into actually going by Jac who declared if she had to suffer a boring night of male egos and over dramatic speeches then as an act of ward solidarity Mo had to too. Mo knew this was actually Jac's way of trying to draw her out of herself. Mo hadn't ben herself since deciding that maybe solo motherhood wasn't for her after all. The problem was, as Mo had tried to explain to her fiery red haired colleague, finding a man who was reliable, someone you could spend the rest of your life with and who loved you enough in return to want to make babies with you. She remembered the way Jac had considered her for a moment from over the other side of the office. 'Your problem Maureen is you're spending so much time looking for something that isn't there you're failing to notice what is right in front of you.'

'What's that meant to mean?' Mo had scoffed.

'Mr T' Jac had rolled her eyes before returning back to the paperwork she was attending to.

'Derwood Thompson isn't interested in me in that way' Mo had scoffed again trying to cover up the bitter disappointment she had felt ever since the moment Derwood had her kissed to see if they had any feelings for one another. 'Besides who made you relationship counsellor of the year?'

'That's a bit low don't you think?' Jac had glowered 'what would you have rather I'd done? Kept on pretending I loved Jonny for the sake of Emma? He irritated me too much and I'm not of a sunny enough disposition for him. Trust me, it's better this way.'

Mo had wanted to argue back that it most certainly wasn't better for her having Jonny moping around her house, sleeping on her sofa because he was too proud to accept Jac's offer of money for a deposit on a flat of his own. The reality was it was high time Jonny manned up and sorted himself out. He couldn't moon over his failed relationship with the mother of his child for ever.

'Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me interrupting but I was told Ms Effanga and Ms Naylor of Darwin Ward are sitting at this table?' a tall, dark handsome man spoke as he stepped up to the table.

'Yes that's us' Jac narrowed her eyes slightly at the stranger as though assessing what he wanted.

'I'm Daniel Montague, I worked with Professor Hope for a spell in India, he said if was ever in Holby I should say hello' he was well spoken and looked to be in his late forties. He was well groomed, his tuxedo looked to be expensive and there was no wedding ring Mo noted.

'Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Mo' Mo smiled warmly as she proffered her hand.

'Nice to meet you too Mo' the gentleman returned her warm smile as he shook her hand with slight relief, the frosty reception of her colleague having unnerved him a little. 'And you must be Jac' he smiled at the red head as he now offered her his hand. He felt emboldened as she shook it. 'Forgive me but Elliot failed to mention how beautiful you were.' If he hoped that flattery was likely to win her over he was sadly mistaken.

'That is strange seeing as Elliot failed to mention you to us at all' Jac smiled falsely as she got to her feet. 'I'm glad you got to say hello but now I really must be heading home.'

'Already?' the gentleman smiled 'but the night is still young, it is not yet midnight.'

Sacha winced at Mo across the table as herself and Essie tried very hard to contain their laughter.

'Sacha will you walk me to my car?' Jac spoke coldly as she picked up her bag.

'Erm, right, yes ,sure' Sacha look sternly at the two woman across the table who were struggling to contain their mirth.

'Please, here, take my card' Daniel reached into his jacket pocket and offered Jac his contact details. 'We should meet for coffee, I can fill you in on Elliot's adventures.'

'Plastic surgeon?' Jac raised her eyebrow as she read the card.

'I'm one of the good guys I promise' Daniel laughed as he held his hands up in mock surrender 'I even do charity work.' She appeared to be softening and Daniel took some hope from that.

'Well it was nice to meet you Daniel' Jac smiled properly this time before swiftly walking away, Sacha Levy hurrying after her to make sure she got to her car safely.

'Did I just make a complete fool of myself?' Daniel asked the two women.

'Well Jac kind of gets a lot of unwanted attention at these things so…' Mo let her voice trial off.

'Believe me, we've seen her shoot guys down multiple times this evening. From the fact she took your card and didn't try to scratch your eyes out with it I say she possibly might like you' Essie giggled slightly.

'She's not even aware how beautiful she is, is she?' Daniel spoke, bemused rather than offended by Jac's attitude now the two women had explained.

'I'm sure you're more than aware in your line of business all woman have body image issues' Essie rolled her eyes.

'Actually I work for the charity we're raising money here for tonight' Daniel explained himself 'I can't be doing with silly little rich young women wanting to alter what nature gave them. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all. Well, I'll leave you two lovely ladies to enjoy the rest of your evening' and with a polite nod Daniel moved on, networking at the next table.

'Oh Jac Naylor has no idea how lucky she is' Mo sighed, sinking a little bit further into her singlehood depression. 'I mean look at him; handsome, rich, nice personality.'

'Meh, handsome and rich is meaningless' Essie smiled kindly at Mo 'and you can't be sure he's a good person just from one meeting. The best advice my mother ever gave me was to marry someone kind. You'll always be in love with kind.'

'She didn't give you any tips on how to find that kind person did she?' Mo grumbled good naturedly.

'When you know, you'll know Mo' Essie patted Mo's hand kindly as she stood up. 'I'm just going to nip to bathroom, I'll be back in a bit.' As she walked across the room she came across Derwood Thompson chatting with a group of consultants from paediatrics. 'Go and talk to Mo' she spoke gently in his ear as she kissed his cheek in greeting 'she's by herself on the table over there.'

'Right ok' Derwood nodded nervously.

'Derwood, I'm going to give you a good bit of advice and you're going to take it' Essie spoke firmly.

'Ok' he nodded 'what is it?'

'Go over there and tell that woman how much you love her. One of you needs to be honest otherwise this is just going to go on and on and neither of you will be happy' Essie looked him the eye as she spoke the truth.

'Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that' Derwood laughed bashfully. 'What if she really doesn't feel the same?'

'Just trust me' Essie looked at him firmly 'and if you haven't done it by the time I come back from the bathroom I am going to do it for you.'

'You wouldn't. Would you?' Derwood laughed nervously.

'Oh I absolutely would' Essie smiled evilly 'and it would be public. Very public.' She squeezed his arm in a supportive gesture. 'Trust me, this is for your own good. You've got five minutes.' And with that she was gone into the crowd, heading towards the ladies.

'Right ok then' Derwood spoke to himself firmly. 'It's like a sticking plaster, you just need to rip it off.' He took a deep breath and strode towards where Mo was sitting. 'Mo Effanga' he spoke loudly as he reached her, wanting be sure she heard him over the music and chattering of the party. She looked up and smiled at him in her beautiful unique way that always made his heart skip a beat. 'I love you' he blurted out.

'You what?' her face furrowed in confusion.

'I said I love you' Derwood spoke slightly more loudly as he slid into the seat next to her, hoping the people surrounding them wouldn't over hear.

'Are you drunk?' Mo asked watching as he shook his head. 'Then is some kind of cruel dare?' she asked next, unwilling to believe he really meant it.

'No' Derwood smiled goofily 'I've been in love with you for years.'

'But you said…' Mo stuttered in shock …after we kissed you said…?'

'I was asking you, and you said…' Derwood explained

'I was lying' Mo quickly cut him off, realisation suddenly flooding over her. 'I thought you didn't feel anything so I lied' she laughed this time, suddenly feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

'So…you…?' Derwood stammered

'Derwood Thompson I'm in love with you too' Mo laughed.

'Well that's great' he grinned broadly before leaning forward to kiss her. He took his time, savouring in its sweet delight, no longer feeling hopelessly nervous.

'Wow' Mo giggled like a school girl as their lips parted. 'So what do we do now?'

'Well I'm kind of hoping that you'll make my life perfect by wanting to marry me and have loads of babies with me but I'm guessing I should probably take you out on a few dates first' he laughed before he kissed her cheek.

'That all sounds pretty good to me' Mo agreed laughing as she looked deep into his eyes 'and you're right, we probably should follow social convention and have dinner and maybe go to the movies before you pop the question.'

'I promise you when I do propose it will be much more romantic than this' he chuckled, hardly daring to believe his good luck.

'I should hope so' Mo teased him before adding seriously 'you won't need to be nervous when you do because I'll absolutely, one hundred percent, say yes.'

Derwood smiled and took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. 'Do you want to get out of here?' he asked her with a calmness he didn't know he was capable of. He didn't want to rush this, to ruin the moment with further misunderstandings because they simply didn't take the time to listen to one another.

'I can't think of anything I want more' Mo grinned at him.

'Do you fancy some chips?' he asked her as he helped her to her feet.

'Sounds perfect' she smiled at him as she linked her arm through his and allowed him to walk her away from the party.

Sacha Levy smiled as the couple passed him as he walked back into the venue to see a smiling Essie stood by the bar observing. 'You meddled didn't you?' he laughed as he approached his fiancée.

'Of course' she stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently 'it was for the greater good after all.'


End file.
